


A Collection of Christmas Chaos

by Orion_Hunter



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Of someone else's fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_Hunter/pseuds/Orion_Hunter
Summary: A collage of 'off-camera' scenes from the wonderfully amusing storyChristmas Correspondence.Poor Tarvek is in desperate need of a break, but he can't take a vacation from a life like a poorly-written novella.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Collection of Christmas Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoryMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryMercury/gifts), [Trivena_Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trivena_Butterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Christmas Correspondence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160100) by [RoryMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryMercury/pseuds/RoryMercury), [Trivena_Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trivena_Butterfly/pseuds/Trivena_Butterfly). 




End file.
